


Pyro and Engineer

by ArtisticWhitney



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticWhitney/pseuds/ArtisticWhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dell never knew what to expect when he first met the pyromaniac, nor how to deal with the person trapped in the Asbestos-lined suit.</p>
<p>He learns a few things quickly, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meet the Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell meets Pyro.

Dell stood on the sturdy wood and metal platform that sat beside a long, slightly damaged chain link fence. He sighed, lifting two suitcases- full of personal notes and blueprints for his machines, off of the train platform. He ended up removing four suitcases in total, the other two containing clothes, and a few pairs of work boots. He sighed, carrying his effects down to the stairs and to the base of operations.

Suddenly, Dell was thrown to the ground, with the breath knocked out of him. He looked up to see two giant lenses staring into his eyes. A mumble of an apology escaped the masked figure above Dell, as the figure helped the Texan stand back up.

"It's ok, er...Pardner." Dell didn't want to upset whoever had knocked him down. The man stood only to his chest, surprisingly. The outfit the person wore was a full Asbestos suit, the bottom part was stained black with soot and ash. The optical mask was shiny, with tinted lenses. An odd outfit to wear in a place that had heat waves every other day, but not the most insane thing he's seen.

"Hey, hardhat! It's boiling out 'ere! Get inside!" A voice called from the door. He expected it to be another member of the team.He picked up his items and turned to say thank you to them, but he was greeted by nothing. Dell sighed and trudged into the building. Inside it was practically freezing, but that was better than the burning heat outside. 

 

Dell felt like it wouldn't be the last time the odd figure would visit him.


	2. Chapter 2: Formalities Aside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyro dislikes the formalities. Engineer finds that out a week after their run-in.

Dell had finally settled into the small workshop a week after arriving at the base. He had met eight of nine mercenaries that had agreed to join RED and was hoping to catch a glimpse of the last one. He wished to know who he was going to have to talk to for the next few years with this contract. He found out who it was when the Scout burst into his office, clothing tattered and burned in spots, his skin reddened.

Dell felt compelled to ask the Bostonian why he looked like he had just gotten out of the war zone when it was a cease-fire day. When he did, the Scout sighed, and told him the freak did it.

"Now, boy, there's no need ta call anybody a 'freak'. Bring me to 'em, will ya? I'll see if I can't reason with 'em." Dell stood up fully, following the stomping merc into a more run-down segment of the base. It smelled of sulfur and ash and looked like a fire had blazed through. The only colorful object in the room was a short red blob sitting beside a rubber duck. A gloved hand would emerge from the blob and stroke the duck every few minutes as Dell stood a few metres away. Scout had already stomped away, grumbling about how the mess of cloth was his favorite, and how Medic wasn't going to let him go without getting chewed out.

Dell inched closer to the blob, only to get a fire ax flying by his head. He stiffened as the blob formed into the person he met a few weeks ago at the station. The mask drooped slightly as if they felt regret for throwing the ax at Dell. Dell sighed, and moved to sit in front of the figure who now sat slumped over, like an oversized doll. He sighed, and stretched his hand out for the figure to shake.

"The name's Dell. Dell Conagher." He smiled politely at the masked man. "m' Sorry we haven't...Acquainted well, Pardner." 

Dell was surprised to see the figure push his hand away, and hug his legs close to his chest. The figure sat there for a spell before mumbling a reply to Dell. He couldn't make it out, but it sounded like the person had been crying quietly. Dell frowned, straightened up, and gently placed a gloved hand on their shoulder.

"Hey, pardner, you don't mean nothing by it, do ya?" Dell asked them quietly, rubbing their shoulder gently. The masked figure shook their head softly, poking at Dell's shoes. They mumbled something about the scout insulting duckie, and the boy hurting their feelings.

Dell smiled. "Sorry, It seems I've forgotten my manners. What's yer name?" he asked, as the mask looked at him with little emotion. The person in the mask said their name so clearly, it startled Dell.

"Pyro. It's just Pyro."

Dell smiled at Pyro and placed a hand out for him to shake once more. just like before, Pyro didn't extend theirs out. Dell sighed quietly and looked at Pyro. "Be careful with the boy now. We don't need to hear an earful from the boss, do we, now?" He joked. Pyro giggled happily, picking up their ducky and standing up, extending a hand to Engineer for him to take. 

Engineer accepted it and followed Pyro out of the room, listening to the rambling man with a small smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Loyal Friend of Flames and Kerosene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engineer finds out how loyal the Pyro really is.

Engineer sighed, lifting the weighted box over onto his shoulder, running as fast as he could to the control point. He could hear the enemy's gunfire closing in on him. He didn't care, he just needed to run. He continued to run until the rocks and fence caused him to be trapped. He prayed that the revving of the minigun was just his own team's Heavy's gun. He hoped it wouldn't hurt. 

Suddenly, he heard a sound. It was a certain team member's flamethrower starting to pump flames. He uncovered his head to see Pyro charge at the Heavy angrily and light the giant man in a blazing inferno of rage and ferocity. The Heavy's screaming made Dell's ears ring loudly. Dell saw a gloved hand pick up his favorite wrench, and heard gravel crunch loudly towards him. he saw a gloved hand lower down to his limp hand, and open it carefully, placing the wrench onto his palm, and wrapping his fingers back around the metal tool. 

"Mr rprlgies." The Pyro mumbled softly, looking at the metal box, which was not a box, but twisted chunks of metal, filled with holes, and lightly burnt. 

Dell smiled softly. "It's just a machine, Pardner...I can always rebuild it." He sighed, turning to Pyro. "Thank you for your help. If you didn't save me, I dunno what I would be now." He picked up the chunks, placing them into another box. "I gotta go. Have fun burnin' those rascals, okay?" He began trying to find his way to the point before the enemies tried to ambush him again. He heard steps trying to keep up with his. He stopped, and turned around to see the Pyro holding their Fire Axe close to their chest. Dell frowned slightly, looking at Pyro. "Pah-ro, bud, why are you following me?" He inquired to his fire-starting ally.

Pyro turned his head sideways, and looked back."Yrr nrrd prrtrctrrn," Pyro began flatly, looking around."Rrnrmrrsh crrn rbrshh." He added.

Engineer smiled, sighing softly. "Well then, I might just have to make room for ya." He looked back towards the point, walking slowly so Pyro could keep up behind him. They reached the point and began to build a small next of sorts. 

The rest of the round was a breeze, if anything. Engineer couldn't believe how efficient the firebug and him worked, for one. They were a good combination together. Pyro was able to check for spies, while Dell set up sentries and a few dispensers. Pyro could also finish off the few who were able to run from the sentries. The Firebug was incredibly persistent with roasting them into smouldering ashes. Dell was afraid of them about it, sometimes. 

"Victory to RED team." The announcement rang out among the battlefield. Pyro raised his flamethrower above his head, crying out in victory. Dell watched as everyone ran to kill the remaining members before it was time to return to the base. He sighed, shaking his head, and making his way to the base, when he heard the familiar steps behind him. He turned to see the red asbestos suited person holding his ax close.

"Rrngrrnrr..Crrn Rr Wrrk wrf yrr mrr?" The figure asked, looking down at Dell. "Nrrrn lrrks trr trrk trr mrr." They looked down to the ground in shame.

Dell smiled softly, placing a hand on the Pyro's shoulder. He felt incredibly sorry for the larger person. He rubbed the outer rubber-ish shell on the taller person's suit. "'Course ya can, pardner. I don' mind at all." He turned to start walking to the base, when he felt a light tug on his sleeve.

"Rrngerr..?" The Pyro asked softly.

"Yes, Pah-ro..?"

"Rrm glrrd yrr mrr frrnd." Pyro vocalized joyfully.

"I'm glad I'm yer friend too, Pah-ro." Dell smiled.

"Yrr Rrr?" Pyro inquired softly, his words full of surprise.

"Yes, pardner." Dell assured the fire-bug.

The rest of the walk was rather quiet, with the loudness of insects being what cut the silence with a large knife. Dell felt at peace, for once.


	4. Chapter 4 The Insomniac Pyromaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer finds himself staring at the cuddliest bundle of adorableness he has ever seen.

Pyro sat at the end of the mess hall's table, fiddling with a small rubber duck. They pet the duck's head gently, careful not to make any noise. They continued to do so in a rhythmic pattern until they were jolted out of their stupor rather suddenly.

"Pyro..? Darlin', what in tarnation are you doin' being up this late? You know how cold it gets, n' all..." the drowsy, yet calm voice of Engineer echoed through the large hall. His normal work clothing was absent, being replaced with boxers and a black t-shirt with a simple wrench design on the left breast's side. Engineer's eyes were now visible without his goggles obscuring the view. The dark navy orbs skimmed the hall to see pyro sitting all alone.

Pyro's mask was shining in the light of the fluorescent orbs gleaming brightly overhead. The Texan could see through the mostly opaque lenses directly into Pyro's eyes. They shone like gemstones.

"C'mon, firefly. Let's head back to the barracks. We have all day to be awake." Dell's request piqued Pyro's interest, as the fire starter began to get up and hobble over to Engineer, setting the cold rubber of the mask against Dell's right arm. This seemed to be a sign of confirmation, as the Pyro began heading towards the barracks, with their hand in Dell's.

The barracks' walls were littered in red paint splatters, bullet holes, and the occasional explosion marks thanks to Soldier's insane logic. The place always seemed to smell of sweat and gunpowder. With a hint of blood.

Engineer watched as Pyro moved past his own room and began to poke at his door. Dell sat there in confusion as Pyro began tracing runes on his door, sitting quietly and not moving. Dell moved closer to them and opened the door for them. The pyromaniac silently stepped into the room as Dell carefully closed the door behind himself. He smiled as Pyro rolled onto the King-sized bed, his suit squeaking at every movement the firebug made.

He sighed, turning to look at pyro fully. "Scuse me, Firebug. I need to climb in there, too." The Texan chuckled at his companion, shaking his head. He moved towards his light, turning it on a lower setting, before heading to the bed and climbing on top of the covers.

After the Engineer settled into his bed, he heard a soft rustling noise, as if someone was removing something. He refused to turn around to face the other person, however. He would let Pyro have his privacy since they value that over everything else. He then heard a soft sigh. It sent shivers down his spine as he heard them whisper to themselves. He moved around until he saw a gloved hand wrap around his torso, and felt a face press against his head. 

Dell could feel each breath on the nape of his neck. Each one sent shivers down his spine. He slowly began to fall into the dark and calm stupor he called sleep.

 

Dell woke up to a light blue light leaking through the window, dripping across the wood floor to the bed. He yawned loudly, trying to regain enough feeling to move around. He then heard a soft voice muttering.

"Mmm...You...awake...?" The voice suddenly inquired to Dell, it's soft tone lost under the bird's songs.

Dell smiled, turning to look up at the ceiling. "Yeah, it seems so, darlin'...." He sighed happily, patting the Pyro's glove in a reassuring manner. He wished to see his companion's face. To see every wonderful detail the mask hid. He craved the sight.

"Dell...Can you turn around...?" The voice's whisper was practically nonexistant among the early birdsongs that began to play among the early hours of the day.

Dell swallowed heavily and turned to face the Pyro, to see bright greyish-green eyes meet his own blue orbs. The face he saw was one of a thinner frame. The jawline was sharp, the cheek bones seeming to jut out from the skin. Dell's eyes took in every minor detail of the Pyro's handsome face. He could tell that he was blushing from the sheer heat trickling to his ears and down his neck. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to look away. "...So...Uh...."The Texan gentleman stuttered meekly, his calm demeanor shifting suddenly into one fit for a timid school girl, not a thirty-something year old man. He tried to regain his composure, but it was too late. Pyro began to giggle softly, a small smile forming on his soft-looking lips. Dell began to turn cherry-faced as the Pyro pecked him on the top of his head. He began to stutter, before sighing, then hugging Pyro around his torso. He. could feel each expanse of the taller man's chest, each breath the handsome man took ended in a soft exhale. The slow pattern began to lull Dell to sleep. He could only dream of Pyro's face, and how his eyes shimmered like sparkling diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my hiatus from this. In the next few weeks, Ill try to upload medium to long chapters for those who wish for more.


	5. Chapter 5: Public Displays of Pyro's Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell finds out that Pyro is very reliant on hugs. Very. VERY reliant.
> 
> >>NOTE: Trigger Warning for self-harm and depreciation. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>NOTE: Trigger Warning for self-harm and depreciation. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.<<

The first time Pyro displayed his affection was during a simple cease-fire day in June. He had walked up behind. Dell, who hadn't noted that Pyro had gotten through three locks and two passcodes, was busy chatting away to Medic about a new idea for a power source for his medi-gun. Medic quickly witnessed Pyro practically flinging himself onto Dell with such force that both men ended up with dust and cobwebs staining their respective uniforms. Pyro began to giggle at his current predicament, but Dell simply sighed, dusting himself off, and turning to the Medic, who was holding back some laughter.

"Herr Conagher, would you like me to relocate for a while so you and Pyro can chat, or?" The Medic inquired to the Engineer, a small grin forming on his face. 

Engineer sighed, shaking his head a bit. "Y'all do whatever you want to. I'm gonna finish up this here teleporter, then rest for a spell." He turned to face Pyro. "Ya want ta help me, pardner? You can test the thing." Dell watched as the suited pyromaniac squealed joyfully, bouncing around. Medic smiled at Pyro's antics, then traveled out of the room with blueprints.

The second time was during the hottest month on record: mid-August. Pyro had, yet again, entered the workshop without Dell's knowledge. The heat had gotten to them, plus the boredom was getting worse. They had removed their mask partially, leaving their eyes covered. 

Dell was currently elbow-deep in a robot from years ago, his sleeves rolled up and covered in oils and grease. The room smelled of diesel and paper money. Pyro tip-toed towards Dell, then hugged him around his waist. Dell let out a yelp, accidentally cutting his left arm open, the ruby-red blood pouring out in a rather large quantity. Pyro gasped, running to get a small scrap of cloth to use as a wrap for Dell's wound. Dell sighed, the sting lessening as he saw Pyro run to him with a large rag. Pyro tightly wrapped the wound and looked away, a sad frown on his face. Dell could hear a soft, raspy mumble from him. It was quiet, but he knew what Pyro was saying. 

"Awh, Darlin, don't beat yerself up over it." Dell sighed, rubbing Pyro's shoulder. "Ya didn't mean ta spook me, did ya?" He asked Pyro. Pyro shook their head, looked up at the robot, and sniffled a bit. "Darlin, don't cry. I forgive ya. Ya just gotta be more careful when I'm concentrated next time. Okay, Darlin?" Dell hugged Pyro with his good arm, nuzzling the soft cheek of his Darling. Pyro hugged back, grabbing fistfulls of Dell's clothing in their hands. When they seperated, Dell smiled at Pyro. "Now, lets go to the doc about this wound, Darlin."

 

The third time was away from Dell's workshop, and was instead in the Barrack's living quarters. The Mercs were playing a rather heated game of "Tens and Twos", The only card game most of them could play. Scout had begun to rant about Demo's uncanny winning streak, whil the scot simply downed an entire jug of hard liquor. When the scot had finished, he belched, and looked right at scout, saying "And YOU think you can do better, Twig??" in a slurred,slow tone. Scout began to try to badmouth the demo, Calling him a "No-liver-having cyclops", among more colorful names. 

"Crm rn, scrrt." Pyro mumbled, tapping their cards against the table, waiting for the thin man to take his turn.

"Ah, SHUT THA' 'ELL UP, YA MUMBLING MORON!" Scout snapped, chucking a can at Pyro, before returning to insulting a good portion of the team. 

Pyro gently placed the cards down and quietly walked to the door to the porch. Dell quickly followed, trying to keep up as Pyro headed farther away from the camp. He began to huff, his lungs becoming weakened from the dust, heat, and dry air. He managed to catch up to Pyro, who was crying on a small plateau, Their mask discarded, their suit unzipped halfway, leaving the upper torso uncovered. The scarred skin was tanned, the long scratch marks being a startling sight to Dell. 

"D...Darlin..?" Dell wheezed, out of breath. Pyro suddenly turned, their face looking tear-stained, their once vibrant eyes dull and lifeless, almost like a doll's glass eyes. His hair was greasy, his hands covered in blood. Dell slowly walked closer, seeing a sharpened rock in Pyro's hand. The rock had a light amount of blood on it. Their arms were covered in small, freshly made cuts. Dell sat next to them in shock at the intensity of some of the scars. Some were minuscule, unseeable until you were up close. Other wounds were large gashes that took up half of a part of their body. "Darlin....Are you okay...?"

Pyro didn’t answer, but simply stared. The eyes were distant, uncaring, but most of all...

They felt empty and sad.

“Darling....Pyro, please...please put the rock down...” Dell tried to speak calmly, but his throat was dry and scratchy, his eyes dry and burning. 

Pyro looked at the rock, no emotions discernible in their gaze, and gently tossed it over the plateau’s edge. The cuts were dabbed in blood now.

Dell relaxed slightly. “Darlin’...you’re worryin’ me. I can help you with anything you need. Just...com here...the ledge ain’t safe...” Dell couldn’t articulate the thoughts enough in that moment. He was so worried that words didn’t work for him anymore.

Pyro got up slowly, wearily. They stumbled, swaying on their feet in a state of delirium. They stumbled forward into Dell’s arms, like a toddler into the protective arms of a parent. Dell sobbed quietly into the taller one’s slightly limp body. 

Pyro was okay.

Pyro was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS WAS A LITTLE TOO LONG OF A BREAK DONCHA THINK! Well, to cut a few year long story short.... I was scared to post a chapter like this, then real life threw me like 20,000 middle fingers, then I graduated high school, now I find all you lot LOVING this story and now I’m here saying ‘fuck it’ because you have been waiting for how long??? Sorry if it’s not a happy chapter. I’ll try to get the other ones done, but I don’t want to promise it since it took W A Y T O O L O N G last time. Also....if I messed anything up with this touchy subject Matter, PLEASE TELL ME. I don’t want to mess everything up...


End file.
